Hogar
by Corroux10N
Summary: Digamos que a veces la vida puede tomar giros inesperados... a menos que seas Mike Schmdit, entonce la vida es # %& contigo
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos todo el mundo al primer episodio de Hogar, en otras palabras Mi casa tu casa renacido.**

 **Ahora te diré que va estar mejor escrita que la otra y para que no sientas que lees todo lo mismo de nuevo; agregue partes que originalmente elimine debido a que era flojo y quería evitar la fatiga.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir: COMENZEMOS**

En una noche tormentosa, la luz de la luna totalmente oculta dejando las calles a oscuras y la ocasional caída de un relámpago. Se podía destacar entre la oscuridad las luces que salían de cierta vivienda pintada con dos colores blancos arriba y naranja abajo.

La razón por las que nos concentramos aquí es porque son las 3:00 de la madrugada y aun asi el tremendo pendejo que vive ahí no se ido a dormir, el simple hecho de que sus vecinos no se quejen era un milagro.

En el interior de la casa se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama y leyendo una guía de videojuegos un joven de como unos 21 años, cabello negro, algo corto con fleco largo y ojos azules como el océano.

Al parecer encontrando algo divertido en su lectura, de la nada rio gentilmente "Eso será divertido cuando tenga el juego… y la consola…y el dinero… y un trabajo para conseguirlo" Este joven-adulto en cuestión se llamaba Mike Schmidt: un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto que luego de pasar por muchas situaciones **explicitas** , al fin encontraba un remanso de paz.

"Me pregunto dónde deje mi osito teddy *Asoma la mirada hacia una ventana cerca suyo* ah claro… lo arroje después de mi primer día en el… trabajo" dicho esto se recostó bruscamente en su cama y tapándose hasta el cuello empezó a cerrar los ojos, cuando empezó a perderse en sus sueños también comenzó a recordar cosas…

Freddy Fazzbear Pizza un restaurante para niños y por alguna razón adultos. Entre comida mediocre y un ambiente bien tétrico, la única cosa que relucía y mantenía al lugar vivo eran la atracción principal: los animatronicos

La verdad esos asi llamados: animadores parecían haber sido diseñados por un artista conceptual, que tuvo una infancia horrible, que nunca se graduó de la escuela de modelaje, tenía poco recursos, es ciego y vive donde se cruzan Racoon City y Silent Hill.

Por… razones el lugar ese necesitaba que alguien cuidara el establecimiento desde la medianoche hasta que saliera el sol aunque admitámoslo; es un restaurante en decadencia y para niños ¿Qué cosa de valor podría haber ahí?

El Joven harto hasta la madre de vivir en una pocilga se vio forzado a tomar el trabajo apenas vio el anuncio en el periódico.

La entrevista fue misteriosamente bien- de hecho lo único que hizo fue acercarse al propietario del lugar, se presentó y ya estaba contratado con sueldo, vacaciones y todo

Mike ya habiendo recibido su uniforme; un rompe vientos azul y gris, fue hacia su oficina listo para vigilar el establecimiento. Aun asi solo basto con una llamada de su supervisor: el difunto Scott -que en paz descanse- para dejarlo con una mancha enorme en sus calzones que ni con blanqueador se podría quitar.

Con ambos pies fuera del edifico y el cheque en mano, el joven dejando un "regalito" en su oficina- no especificare que cosa era- renuncio inmediatamente. Justo a tiempo debido a que el restaurante fue cerrado dos días después…

…Aun asi…

Desafortunadamente el lugar había re-abierto sus puertas al público, supuestamente ahora si era más apto para todas las edades aunque ni siquiera consideraron la idea de poner algo de Wi-Fi… dos barritas por lo menos.

Mike habiendo jurando una infinidad de veces que no volvería a ni siquiera tener contacto visual con ese restaurante, se vio forzado otra vez a tomar esa maldita tableta y " **vigilar** " el edificio. Supuestamente los robots habían sido re-emplazados por otros no dañinos, con los otros modelos habiendo sido desechados y olvidados.

Ahora la habían dicho que los modelos _Toy_ tenían incorporados un sistema de reconocimiento facial conectado a los archivos de la policía, ósea tecnología chingona, carísima, de parís… le mintieron

Prácticamente esta vez con 11 máquinas asesinas buscando saborear su sangre, Mike estuvo prácticamente expuesto a un ejercicio militar de supervivencia pero con algo de reflejos y agilidad mental logro prácticamente sobrevivir. Y con el dinero de esa segunda vez logro comprarse una nueva casa

Pero todo en el mundo- por lo menos por ahora- estaba en orden, asi que se dejó esos pensamientos para otro día…

…

…

*DING DONG* retumbo el sonido del timbre a través de los pasillos de la vivienda

"¿P-pero… quien puede ser a esta hora?" Mike concentrado en ver quien le llamaba y volver a meterse en la cara. Asi que no se vistió con nada abrigado saliendo solo con su camisa negra y boxers azules, arrepintiéndose apenas salió de su cuarto.

*DING DONG* volvió a sonar el bendito timbre aumentado el paso del ex-guardia. "Ya voy, ya voy"

El joven se acercó a la puerta y actuando despreocupado como siempre abrió la puerta sin siquiera fijarse a través de las ventanas quien tocaba a su puerta.

Cuando la abrió lo único que alcanzo a ver era la oscuridad total, con las gotas de lluvia resaltadas debido a la luz que emanaba su casa. Mike saco la cabeza un poco más para fuera, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta…

"Hola…Michael"

Esa voz estoica, algo profunda que parecía de adolescente le recordó a cierto robot…

Mike sin parpadear y con una expresión de shock empezó a lentamente a cerrar la puerta, y una vez cerrada empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras no queriendo pensar en ese saludo. Hasta que unos tentáculos metálicos penetraron la puerta y sujetaron a Mikey del pie, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Cuando algo abrió la puerta, en ese mismo instante cayó un relámpago iluminando su vista.

Un castaño con un estilo de pelo parecido al del guardia, solo que más cortó en la parte del fleco y orejas de oso marrón. Con un esmoquin negro y zapatos negros.

Una peli-violeta de pelo largo con orejas grandes de conejo, ojos rojos, usando un chaleco negro con una camisa morada debajo, una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y botas moradas.

Una Joven un poco más pequeña que la coneja. Rubia, con pelo corto que terminaba en una cola de caballo, ojos magenta. Usaba un vestido amarillo y blanco con la frase: Let's Eat estampada en la parte de las piernas.

Un joven al parecer el más alto del grupo. Pelirrojo de cabello corto y erizado con orejas de zorro, ojos color ocre, se le podía ver una barba de chivo en la barbilla. Llevaba un traje de pirata carmesí con detalles blancos en los bolsillos, mallas amarillas grisáceo y botas negras.

Las demás personas descritas a continuación tenían maquillaje carmesí en las mejillas.

Un joven también con orejas de oso solo que en un tono más anaranjado, era un poco más chico que el otro. Usaba un chaleco marrón sin mangas con pantalones negros y mocasines marrones.

Otra joven que para acortar era Hatsune Miku solo que con orejas de conejo, cabello azul claro y listones rojos en ambas coletas. Llevaba puesto un chaleco a rayas azul, pero no llevaba nada debajo asi dejando su escote… expuesto, también tenía una minifalda cian- en otras palabras estaba vestida como una prostituta-

Una adolescente rubia con cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba un chaleco amarillo con detalles negros, unos pantaloncillos y calzado deportivo rosa

La última integrante era una peli-blanco, con el cabello corto algo menos erizado que el otro zorro. Curiosamente llevaba puesto una enorme capa negra que tenía plasmada la cara de un zorro robot bien feo. A diferencia de los demás uno de sus ojos era literalmente todo negro con un punto blanco y unos tentáculos metálicos le salían de la espalda, actualmente aferrados a la pierna de Mikey.

Eran ellos…

Por alguna razón aparecían en una forma más humana con la excepción de las partes animales. Pero la verdad; no importaba mucho, eran igual de peligrosos en cualquier forma que usaran.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto Mike totalmente aterrado. Esperando que en cualquier momento sus tripas fueran arrancadas de su cuerpo

"Si crees poder proporcionarnos lo que te pidamos… es que nos hagas un favor" le respondió el oso Anaranjado: Toy Freddy, con un tono estoico y bien gentleman. El ex-guardia abrió sus ojos en un estado de confusión

"¿Qué clase de favores?" pregunto con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

"Oh…un tipo muuuuy especial de favor…uno que estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo" le dijo frotándose las manos mientras los demás animatronicos rodeaban al joven humano

Mike resoplo de asco "¿Sabes cuantas películas hentai comienzan asi?"

"¡NO!, sé de qué estás hablando…" Mike suspiro y le dijo "Olvídalo, simplemente dime cuál es ese favor"

El oso café salió de atrás de su contraparte y con una leve expresión de enojo, le mostro los restos de un mini-ventilador achicharrado, con la parte donde estaría el generador reventada. Inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo donde se hizo pedazos con el impacto. "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" dijo los más frio posible ganándose las miradas confusas del Oso anaranjado y el ex-guardia

"¿Traducción?"

"Es que nos prestes o permitas alojarnos en tu hogar" esas 7 palabras- según el Word- causaron un cortocircuito en la mente de Mike. El al fin había conseguido lo que quería, pero no lo consiguió debido a los animatronicos ¿entonces por qué putas debía compartir su ganancia con esas máquinas?

"De todas formas nos la debes" espeto cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, el robot pirata.

"¿Qué está diciendo este tuerto?" la aclaración quebró uno de los nervios del zorro "Esta casa me la gane justamente y no gracias a ustedes. Aunque en parte si, considerando que el turno nocturno habría sido aburrido sin ustedes"

"Bueno~ hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y fallamos, gracias por tu cooperación" dijo levantando su garfio listo para destruir la cabeza del humano como un melón. Pero antes de que el golpe se ejecutara una mano lo intercepto, echando chispas cuando colisionaron.

"¿Freddy, pero que putas te pasa?"

"Mira, Foxy yo también tengo muchas ganas de romperle el cuello pero tendremos que contenernos… por ahora" Foxy gruño rabiosamente antes de volver a su posición original.

Mientras tanto Freddy con los ojos oscurecidos volteo la vista hacia el indefenso ex-guardia "Perdón si estamos tan molestos contigo pero realmente nos la debes… pinshi pirómano"

Una ola de recuerdos inundo la cabeza de Mike haciendo que recuerde el ya destruido ventilador. Exactamente el ventilador estuvo activado todas las noches que trabajo en el restaurante y la verdad nunca supo si alguna vez lo apagaron.

Mike estaba entre la espada y la pared.

"¿Cuáles son mi opciones?" pregunto tragando saliva.

"1: Nos dejas quedarnos en tu casa pacíficamente y nadie saldrá lesionado o metido en un traje 2: No lo haces y tu casa recibirá una nueva capa de pintura roja" cuando dijo lo segundo todos los ojos de los androides se oscurecieron.

Aunque la verdad una nueva capa de pintura no le vendría mal, el joven eligió la primera.

"*suspiro* Ok pueden quedarse pero díganle a Mangle que me baje. Sus tentáculos están… yendo más de los límites" La zorra blanca sonrió inocentemente y dejo caer no muy suavemente al guardia.

Levantándose del suelo, Mike vio como el oso anaranjado le daba una hoja, enmarcada con un sello rojo curiosamente con la cara de Freddy en su otra forma.

 _Estamos complacidos de informarle que: ha sido contratado como un ingeniero en el restaurante de…_

 _AL MAGICO REINO DE FREDDY FAZZBEAR PIZZA… si es una cosa legal…_

 _Volviendo a tu contratación. Aparte de tus responsabilidades normales como comer, dormir o bañarte, a partir de hoy tendrás que asegurarte que los animatronicos funcionen apropiadamente eso significa: que sus cables estén cubiertos y no enredados, estén limpios y relucientes y que en caso de alguna falla puedas reconstruirlo. No querrás que tengamos problemas con los niños ¿verdad?- ya tuvimos uno relacionado con ellos-_

 _En caso de una avería mayor como se quebró una articulación, se le quemo un chip o el endoesqueleto se quebró y el robot parece contorsionista de circo francés. Debido a que no contamos con ciertas cosas para repararlos totalmente deberás llevarlos a tu residencia o zona de trabajo._

 _ADVERTENCIA: No nos haremos responsables por si tus amigos y/o familia descubran al robot e inmediatamente crean que eres un rarito_

 **La siguiente parte estaba escrita con un marcador violeta:** No querrás que tu almohada a la que siempre besas o tu esposa ficticia te rechacen

Mike frunció el ceño y con sarcasmo rio antes de exclamar "¿Quién fue el puto?" La coneja morada empezó a reírse de la nada.

Freddy se le acercó y le dio un bolígrafo con la inicial F "Firma ahí, ahí, pon tu iniciales ahí y todo listo"

"Esperen…" Foxy detuvo la firma y mostrando su garfio afilado dijo: "Creo que falto… la firma de sangre de ambos lad- -¡GYAAAAAH!" No pudo terminar debido a que Freddy le asestó un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mando hacia la calle de enfrente.

"¡Foxy Nii-chan!" Dijo Mangle viendo como su "hermano" salía volando.

Mike aun dudoso de la elección que tomo se hizo a un lado para que la estampida de robots entrara a su casa.

"¿Dónde está Foxy? Pregunto no pudiendo localizar al pirata en la oscuridad de la noche. Concentrando la vista alcanzo a divisar una figura roja jugando con un charco de agua en la calle de enfrente. El joven le arrojo una piedra sabiendo que con el sonido de la lluvia no lo oiría y no estaban en una situación en la que convenía hacer ruido.

Cuando la piedra alcanzo al pirata, Mike pudo ver como la figura se agitaba violentamente mientras exageraba cosas como "Ayayayayay" o "O dios creo que mi cerebro está sangrando"

"*suspiro* Señoras y señores el mejor pirata del mundo" dijo con una sarcasmo de proporciones bíblicas.

Foxy volteo la vista hacia el humano y escondiendo las ansias de deformarle la cara, empezó a moverse rápidamente hacia la entrada de la vivienda.

Para tener pies metálicos que de aseguro harían un ruido de tintineo, el zorro se movió con tal astucia y velocidad que rivalizaba con la Solid Snake. Aun asi cuando estaba justo a un metro de la puerta, un perro chihuahua haciendo sus necesidades. Verlo asi desprevenido y vulnerable le causaba una sensación irresistible.

Mike obviamente le estaba haciendo señas para que de una entrara pero Foxy nunca fue la clase de robot que acata órdenes, especialmente cuando quien ordena es Mike.

Con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en su cara robótica, se acercó lentamente hacia el animal y una vez sobre el perro, el animatronico hizo el grito característico de su especie.

El chihuahua salió corriendo al patio de los vecinos, ladrando tan fuerte que se podía apostar que había despertado a toda la manzana.

Mike reacciono respirando profundamente, apreciando como las gotas caían del cielo prácticamente quedando más pacífico que un monje…

…

…

"¿Really Nigga?" exclamo arqueando una ceja.

"Eso es racista" le dijo apuntándole con su garfio.

"¿Quién es el estereotipo aquí?" ambos sujetos chocaron las miradas mientras chispas simbólicas se disparaban por todos lados. "Hey tortolos dejen de besuquearse y entren de una puta vez, que Chica toco algo raro en esta pantalla y ahora muestra un montón de cosas raras" ambos abandonaron el concurso de miradas, entrando a la casa.

Una vez dentro Mike vio a través de la ventana si alguien había captado toda la escena y cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía.

"Ahora vuelvo, iré a buscar unas mantas no hagan nada escalofriante como seguirme silenciosamente o algo asi" y con eso Mikey se adentró a lo más profundo de su casa. Mientras tanto los robots estaban contemplando su nuevo hogar; Los Freddy's estaban observando atentamente la decoración del lugar por alguna razón pensando que la de la pizzería era mejor

Los Hermanos zorros estaban recostados sobre un sofá beige cambien constantemente los canales.

La coneja azul hurgando por ahí encontró sobre una pequeña mesa un libro rojo con un marco dorado que decía "Recuerdos… la forma perfecta para que tu madre te humille frente a tu novia" Todas las chicas algo curiosas, se juntaron cerca de la coneja y luego de pasar un par de páginas, de la nada quedaron con una seria expresión de AWW.

La foto que habían visto era de cuando Mike tenía aproximadamente un año de edad, bailando o por lo menos intentando fingir que bailaba el _Caramelldancen._ Tenía el cabello parecido a como lo tenía ahora solo que un poco más crecido y erizado. "Ok, chicas ya traje las, ¿pero qué putas...?" exclamo antes de arrancar de sus manos metálicas el libro algo sonrojado.

Entonces Mike arrojo las mantas al suelo "Son de algodón, asi que sus… articulaciones no se congelaran o lo que sea" cada animatronico recogió cada uno su propia manta pero cuando iban a acostarse "Oh por cierto… lo chicos duermen separados de las chicas… no quiero cosas raras, la alfombra es nueva" el trio de hombres parecían frustrados mientras las mujeres parecían aliviadas.

Y Con la batería a 9% los androides se despidieron de Mike y aparentemente se desactivaron. Mike subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto y apenas entro en la habitación la bloqueo hasta con una silla, no importa lo que digan nunca confíes en ellos.

Cuando se tiro sobre la cama una alarma empezó a sonar, eso significaba que ya eran las 5:00 AM.

"MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Ah cierto, aun no tengo trabajo" dijo antes de que las luces de la casa al fin se apagaran

 **Buenos espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi aunque se mi hizo algo largo.**

 **Bonnie y Toy Bonnie son mujeres en esta Fic (tengo esta maldición, la cual no me permite ver a los conejos como hombres. Solo mujeres)**

 **Si te preguntas: ¿no que FNAF 2 toma lugar antes de FNAF? Bueno, luego de pensarlo mucho decidí hacer mi propia historia alternativa, con los mismos elementos aunque también con algunos cambios. Aunque no creo poder escribirla toda considerando mi horario de actualización.**

 **Sip, pueden confiar totalmente en que las frases del juego estarán aquí.**

 **La Calificación se debe a que muchas y digo muchas veces los personajes van a usar "lenguaje de adultos", posiblemente algo de gore y algunas escenas "explicitas" (No se preocupen algún día escribiré un Fic de FNAF con la calificación M)**

 **Y por último conseguí el Metal gear Solid V: the panthom pain, asi que ya me pueden ir diciendo adiós… okno**

 **ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, bienvenidos todo el mundo a otro capítulo de… esta cosa… si lo se estoy atrasado por como dos semanas, pero últimamente no pude concentrarme. No se cómo decirlo sin revelar muchos detalles pero… paso algo muy, muy trágico en mi familia y estuve los últimos días consolando a mis seres queridos y no pude concentrarme 100% en escribir este capítulo, por eso algunos párrafos son más elaborados que otros. Espero que lo comprendan.**

 **Wow, simplemente wow… 8 Favoritos y Seguidores con un solo capitulo… el asunto *resopla de sorpresa* creció bastante rápido… denme un momento *se mete dentro de su cuarto del cual se escuchan gritos de una fangirl desquiciada***

 **Por cierto, ahora también respondo sus traumas (preguntas) que me dejan en las reviews:**

 **METALERO ANARKISTA: no quiero decepcionarte pero… me apegare al reparto original. No es que sea flojo o algo asi es que no se me ocurre una buena manera de introducir al androide (o LA androide, tu sabes. Juegos mentales de Scott)**

 **En otras noticias: Five nights at Freddy's 4 entra a su etapa final; porque llego ¡OCTUBRE!**

 **En otras deprimentes noticias: La serie y nuestro fandom también entran a su ciclo final aparente, porque después de que lancen Fnaf World se acabó toó señores y señoras. Pero no se te entristezcan eso pasara en 2016, falta mucho para eso (a menos que Scott-senpai nos trollee de nuevo) asi que disfrutemos de la fiesta mientras dure.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir o escribir: COMENZEMOS**

Y ahí estaba…

Con una atardecer escarlata en el fondo. Ahí estaba sentado sobre el cadáver de lo que parecía un oso gigante marrón con cortes y magullones a través de su cuerpo. Nuestro héroe Mike equipado con una armadura samurái, una Katana en su mano izquierda y una escopeta en la derecha.

Aunque si se alejaba la vista se podía ver a otros 3 animales titánicos un Conejo con aspecto demoniaco, un águila amarilla con el pico súper-afilado y un zorro rojo con 9 pares de colas. Todos también caídos en combate.

"*bostezo* Bueno chicos, me divertí mucho pero tengo que irme y me he dado cuenta de que hay una araña enorme acercándose y no quiero nada que ver con ella" dijo el joven se preparándose para descender, pero cuando iba a bajarse el cielo de repente se oscureció hasta quedar como la noche. El joven sometiéndose al pánico comenzó a correr hasta tratando de ponerse a salvo hasta que una marejada de globos negros lo rodeo, cerrándole el paso.

Su tortura psicológica no mostraba signos de detenerse porque cuando se dio media vuelta quedo enfrentado contra cinco siluetas con forma de niño, totalmente blancas y con franjas grises en sus mejillas. Y por si eso fuera poco una multitud de voces distorsionadas comenzaron a gritarle.

"¡¿Qué Putas quieren?! ¡Cállense!" apenas exclamo esas palabras toda la conmoción misteriosamente desapareció, dejando el ambiente totalmente silencioso. El joven "*suspiro* No sé qué fue eso pero yo…" cuando volteo la vista se encontró con el mismo oso que había matado pero este era más bien amarillo y sus ojos habían sido reemplazados por dos pequeños lunares blancos mientras de esos dos orificios emanaba un humo oscuro.

"H-hola..."

"S…" Fue lo único que anuncio una voz sin cuerpo en un tono más bien, femenino

Mike rio incómodamente antes de decir con un tono irritado "Maldicio…"

"*SKKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*"

…

"¡GYAAAHHH!" exclamo el joven, con una expresión de horror puro plasmada en su cara. Tomándose uno segundos para recuperar la calma, el ex-guardia noto que el silencio que había en su casa… se podía escuchar como caía hasta un alfiler. El ex-guardia largo un gran suspiro antes de relajarse sobre la cama "Todo fue un mal sueño" se dijo asi mismo preparándose para resumir su siesta.

EL FIN…

…

…

… okno

Entonces el rechinido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose llego hasta sus oídos, haciendo que este abriera los ojos abruptamente. Fue seguido por el sonido de pasos que se hacían más y más fuertes.

"Holis deforme durmiente, ¿descansaste bien? "Le pregunto cierto zorro rojizo al humano. Mike pasándose su actitud amistosa por los huevos, cerró los ojos tratando de hacerse el dormido. Foxy no estando de humor para pasar por alto las pendejadas del joven, furiosamente agarro y con una fuerza sobre-humana tiro del cubrecama.

*THUD*

Mike relinchando y retorciéndose, puso ambas manos en su espalda tratando de apaciguar el dolor. El zorro conteniendo su risa. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del joven y con su ojo izquierdo oscurecido: "¡Holis, deforme durmiente ¿descansaste…bien?!" con cada palabra su voz se distorsionaba más y más.

"Bastante bien, quizás porque ahora no tengo que pasar mi noches escuchando tu pésimo acento" respondió Mike, probando efectivamente que él nunca tendrá un puta idea sobre la situación en la que se encuentra. La sonrisa de Foxy era tan falsa que dé a un kilómetro se podía ver las ganas que tenia de meterle el garfio por donde no brilla el sol…

"Pues me alegro ¿quieres un poco de? ¿Ca-fe?" dijo acercándole una taza con su garfio.

"A juzgar por tu tono, sé que no sabes que es el café"

Foxy rio inocentemente "¿Qué te hace pensar que no sabemos?" el joven no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Podía confiar plenamente en que los animatronicos lo habían preparado al pie de la letra.

 _HACE COMO… 5 MINUTOS._

"Ok, grupo si queremos ganarnos el favor de Mikey entonces tendremos que empezar por servirle, la mejor comida del día" Exclamo chica usando un delantal y un gorro de chef, ambos de color blanco. El pirata se le acerco por detrás y exclamo "Chicos… creo que a la pobre durante el escape se le aflojo un tornillo"

Chica frunció el ceño, con esa expresión de: _No me hace ninguna puta gracia_ plasmada en su rostro. "La única que está actuando raro aquí, es BonBon porque lleva más de una hora en su forma humana y aún conserva toda su ropa interior"

La coneja-por alguna razón- azul se percató de la conversación y con un tono le regañón le dijo: ¡Hey!.. ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que aún conservo mi ropa interior?" dando su "mejor" idea de una primera impresión.

Foxy agarro de los hombros al androide y habiendo tomado un gran suspiro con sus pulmones hipotéticos "Ignorando ese detalle. Chica, sé que has pasado por muchos estos últimos días... pero eso no justifica tus intenciones amistosas hacia el pirómano. Además, yo soy tu mejor amigo hombre desde que tengo memoria y tú nunca me ofreciste algo"

"Foxy… somos robots… Mike es un humano… como que el necesita más cuidado ¿no? Aparte no quiero vivir en una atmosfera asi de tensa, asi que iremos a la cocina, le prepararemos algo a nuestro casero y que no se diga más…" el zorro intento detenerla pero ella ya empezó a marchar ciegamente por los pasillos del piso bajo de la vivienda. Mientras los Toy se quedaban en el living, el resto de la pandilla suspiro de irritación antes de seguir a la confundida Chica.

La cocina no era muy espaciosa, tenía paredes blancas, piso con baldosas beige. Con los estantes, cajones y otros muebles decorados con madera de color anaranjado chillón. En el centro de la habitación rodeada por los electrodomésticos y como 7 sillas, había una gran mesa circula también hecha de manera. Un signo de estrellitas apareció en ambos ojos de la gallina mientras a la velocidad de luz saltaba de aquí para allá, toqueteando todo lo que tenía al alcance.

"¿Estas 100% seguros de que no se le zafo un tornillo?" preguntó el oso con preocupación.

"Sip, ella siempre se pone asi cuando ve una cocina" le respondió la peli-violeta cruzada de brazos

"Ok chicos, un día vi como uno de los ingenieros traía una bebida llamada ca…f-fe. Puede que no sepa que es o cómo demonios se hace, pero eso nunca me detuvo para hacer mis pizzas ¿verdad?" Foxy, Freddy y Bonnie pusieron una cara de disgusto recordando la vez que la gallina _**improviso**_ re-emplazando el queso mozzarella con… aserrín.

La joven entusiasmada se acercó a uno de los mostradores y rápidamente saco una copa medidora "Primer paso: como estaba en una vaso debe contener agua…asi que…si" Dijo abriendo el grifo y llenando la copa hasta la mitad. "Segundo paso: El líquido era marrón asi que hay que echarle algo marrón" La adolescente dirigió la mirada lentamente hacia el cantante del grupo.

"Chica… ¿Por qué me miras asi?"

"¿No puede una animatronica observar silenciosamente a sus amigos?" Freddy empezó a retroceder pero rápidamente sintió como los otros dos lo agarraban de los brazos antes de que la rubia se acercara, le arrancara dos mechones de pelo y los soltó sobre el recipiente.

"Sabes que nuestro cabello no vuelve a crecer ¿verdad?" Unas franjas negras empezaron a formarse en su frente cuando la única respuesta de la gallina fue mostrarle el dedo. De vuelta a lo del café, Chica recordó como la bebida tenía algo blanco que parecía como la nieve, desparramado por su superficie.

"Bonnie. Ve a buscar algo blanco y que sea tan suave como una nube…" Ordeno, profundizando su tono.

"¡Hmph! Ya voy…" La coneja se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación, agitando erráticamente un pompón blanco que tenía en sus… pompis

"…Y Foxy, tu ve a buscar algo para endulzar esta cosa" El zorro iba a moverse pero cuando recordó por quien iba a hacer el esfuerzo. Se detuvo y se quedó ahí parado.

"Dame una buena razón"

"Pos ¡duh!.. Si le pusimos una parte de Freddy, ¿no crees que va a ser igual de amargo que Freddy?" Foxy amplio sus ojos y también comenzó a buscar, sin peros y sin titubeos.

Mientras tanto la jovencita volvió su atención hacia la copa medidora, notando que el agua aún estaba transparente. Comenzó a corretear por toda la sala buscando frenéticamente algo café, pero no más cabello de Freddy además del que el pobre se va quedar calvo, ni una plantación entera de azúcar podría endulzarlo.

Corriendo por ahí la rubia al parecer estaba de suerte porque encontró un frasco con un polvo marrón, irónicamente su contenido era café. Ella rápidamente vertió el contenido en la copa inmediatamente tiñéndolo de ese color. En ese mismo instante los otros dos llegaron trayendo sus respectivos encargos… bueno excepto Bonnie… ella trajo papel higiénico.

"Ok chicos vamos a… Bonnie… ¿Qué putas es eso?.."

"Lo que me pediste. No me digas que literalmente querías que arrancara una condenada nube del cielo" Aun asi la joven tomo el rollo de papel, arranco un par de pedazos y los dejo flotando en el recipiente. Entonces también recogió el envase de azúcar del garfio de Foxy y vertió todo el jodido envase, no deteniéndose incluso cuando se desbordaba.

"¿Y cuál es el último paso? Pregunto Freddy saliendo de la nada como siempre.

"Si mi memoria no me falla, juraría recordar que emanaba humo de la bebida por lo que debió estar caliente. Podría calentarlo pero…"

"¿Pero qué?.." pregunto Bonnie arqueando una ceja

"Si lo que estuviéramos preparando aquí fuera una pizza y si tuviéramos a mano un horno como el de la pizzería, podría hacerlo… pero el único artilugio que tenemos para calentar cosas y la cual almenos see usar, es…" los Animatronicos voltearon lentamente la vista, lentamente con una expresión de miedo en sus caras. Hacia la estufa…

 _1 MINUTOS DESPUES…_

Todos los presentes excepto Chica estaban protegiéndose detrás de una barricada hecha de todos los elementos de madera del lugar. Dejando a la indefensa e inexperimentada rubia a encargarse, ella solita del infernal aparato. La joven comenzó a marchar lentamente hacia el electrodoméstico. Casi ningún miembro de la pandilla sabía exactamente como trabajar con maquinaria, por más irónico que suene.

Por suerte tenían consigo a la autodenominada "Chef" del grupo y debido a una experiencia previa. Ella sabía más que nadie que si no actuaba rápido, la cosa se iba a poner fea.

Chica encendió un cerillo y extendiendo el brazo que lo sostenía con la intención de mantenerlo lo más posible de su cara, se acercó al aparato y con todos circuitos en jaque, descendió el cerillo hasta el punto de donde salía el gas.

Afortunadamente para los nervios de la gallina, lo único que se encendieron fueron unas pequeñas flamitas. "Oh… eso no estuvo tan mal-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" De repente un torrente de llamas emergió de la hornalla, causando que el cuarteto saliera corriendo, totalmente despavorido.

"Demonios, Mike ¿Puedes comprarte una casa toda nueva? ¿Pero no una pinshi estufa eléctrica? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?" exclamo Freddy corriendo como flash a través del living mientras los Modelos _Toy_ se quedaban ahí… viendo a sus modelos a seguir.

 _DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE._

Recogiendo el envase del garfio por mano de Foxy, se podían ver más claras que el agua las ansias de vomitar que tenia de solo pensar en los ingredientes que usaron. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con el pelirrojo sonriéndole. Obviamente significando que estaba esperando su reacción.

Mike estaba pensando en sus opciones: 1) Tomarse el mejunje ese y seguramente terminar con diarrea o… 2) Rechazar la bebida y no poder sentarse por como 3 meses, debido a que… tu sabes…

Mike se tapó la nariz y de mala gana comenzó a llevarse el vaso hasta su boca.

"Dios mío. ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? solo imagínate que pudieron haber puesto en esta cosa" dijo en sus pensamientos el ex-guardia. Ahora mismo Mike preferiría beberse el contenido de 1000 de esos remedios que a seguro te obligaban a tomar tus padres. "OK, no te pongas paranoico seguramente es solo Coca-Cola… con pedazos de papel… y un montículo de polvo al fondo del vaso… y unos pelos de Fredd- ¡WTF!- ¿Qué acaso quieren envenenarme?

Afortunadamente el sonido de como algo de vidrio o porcelana se quebraba resonó hasta su alcoba, haciendo que el zorro tirara su vaso y saliera corriendo. Mike dejando cuidadosamente el suyo sobre su mesa de noches, observo con disgusto como el líquido manchaba su pared.

"Que puto asco" murmuro el humano antes de ir por donde se había marchado el zorro. Cuando salió de su cuarto noto la calma y el silencio que predominaba en el lugar. Luego de pasar corriendo a través del pasillo, llego a la parte de las escaleras, tomándose unos segundos para ver por el mini-balcón que daba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Una vez en el piso base de la casa Mike siguió avanzando hacia la cocina, ósea eran como las 8 de las mañana, no había razón por la que esperar que algo te salte en la cara ¿verdad? Ignorando el ya antes mencionado silencio, entro a la habitación tarareando el opening de un anime o algo parecido.

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*Las 8 máquinas infernales se lanzaron contra el inocente ex-guardia, con sus ojos oscurecidos y… en sus otras formas.

Los animatronicos se detuvieron para ver su reacción: misteriosamente el joven se quedó petrificado con una sonrisa tan trivial que casi parece una _póker face_ en su rostro. Mangle agito su mano derecha en la cara de Mike solo para estremecerse ante el repentino tono pálido que tomo su piel y el erizamiento de su cabello.

Viendo como el humano empezaba a tambalearse, El oso anaranjado o como lo llaman sus amigos Toy Freddy- se nota que sus amigos no lo quieren mucho- lo tomo de los hombros, movió sus congeladas articulaciones a forma de sentado y lo puso sobre una de las sillas.

Entonces una onda de oscuridad cubrió los cuerpos de todos los chicos, de esa onda salía un efecto de estática que ya empezaba a expandirse hacia toda la habitación y se podía oír una risa maléfica, parecida a la de Freddy pero en una frecuencia más demoniaca. Cuando la onda se disipo los chicos ya eran _"humanos"_ de vuelta.

Todos los robots tomaron asiento justo a tiempo para el despertar de Mike, el cual muy agresivamente les dijo: "Ok, yo originalmente planeaba hacer un esfuerzo para que mi nueva vida de rehén no fuera tan dura. Pero como ustedes son adictos a darme infartos, me salteare la parte amistosa de la conversación e iré directamente al grano" mientras aclaraba lo anterior, se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer intimidante y temible… él es un humano… ellos son máquinas asesinas… ¿notas la diferencia?

"Eh Mike ¿Acaso dijiste algo?" Mike abrió sus ojos para ver como los robots le prestaban atención a algo detrás de él. Dándose vuelta vio que el centro de atención era una tableta atornillada a la pared. "¿Qué es ese invento tan maravilloso? Pregunto Mangle con brillitos en sus ojos-

"Son máquinas asesinas, son máquinas asesinas. Recuerda eso Mikey" como una grabadora, el cerebro de Mike le recordaba esas palabras cada vez que las chicas animatronicas actuaban tipo… kawaii – especialmente cerca de Mangle-

"E-esa cosa e-es como el regulador de la casa entera, ósea puedes h-hacer que en una habitación haya f-f-rio y a-pagar las luces de otra" Mike inmediatamente se puso una mano en la frente, debido a que su odio por esos robots y la ternura distorsionadora de realidades de Mangle lo estaban haciendo añicos.

"¿Podemos usarlo?" pregunto Freddy mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y manchados con aceite.

La expresión dolida del ex-guardia desapareció y fue reemplazado por una descomunal de desencanto. "La última vez que jugué con esa cosa, se quemó un fusible y de propia experiencia sé que un corte de luz mientras tu estas cerca, no puede ser nada bueno"

"¿Quieres ir al grano de una vez? Me está hartando ver cómo eres el centro de atención" dijo Foxy usando un palillo de dientes.

"Quizás si no hubieras abierto la boca, te habrían querido más" Todos excepto el zorro inhalaron rápidamente dejando nuevamente el ambiente silencioso. Foxy volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia el humano, escupió su palillo de dientes y con rabia clavo su garfio en la mesa "Repite eso, vamos ¿Qué esperas? Repite… eso" dijo amenazadoramente.

"Sé a dónde va esto y prefiero que lo arreglemos después de que consiga respuestas" le respondió fríamente, Foxy abstuvo su cólera y se cruzó de brazos "Primero. ¿Golden Freddy y esa momia emo? ¿Qué paso con ellos?"

"Durante el escape, una pila de escombros flameantes nos separaron pero creo que están bien, Golden puede tele-transportarse y El traje de la _momia_ es muy resistente. ¿El algodón no es inflamable, verdad?" Mike puso una expresión de: esa cosa esta bien muerta…

"Y para tu información, esa momia si es que entiendo tu lenguaje se llama María" dijo Bonnie acercándose y pellizcando la frente del humano.

"¿Esa cosa es Mujer?"

"¿Viste la figura de su cuerpo?.. Lo que rellena la parte de arriba no una caja torácica…" Ahora mismo me disculpo por la fea imagen que implante en tu cabeza.

"Avanzando en la lista de los que faltaron a clases… ¿Qué onda con los gemelos balloon?" curiosamente si uno se concentraba podía distinguir una pizca de preocupación genuina en su voz. "Ellos escaparon con nosotros, pero Bella tenía un asunto que zanjar…" Le dijo Chica.

Largando un suspiro de despreocupación, Mike hablo: "Bueno estoy aliviado de que la única androide que no me quiere muerto está bien. Y aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo ¿Qué paso con Billy?.." Todos excepto foxy que conservaba su posición agresiva, aun con el garfio incrustada en la mesa- aunque ya parecía que se quedó atascado- "Vamos, estamos entre amigos ¿no? Cuenten, cuenten ¿sufrió mucho?"

Freddy se acercó al oído de Bonnie y con algo de temor, le dijo: "¿No habían otros guardias a los que tomar de rehén? Me conformo hasta con uno diurno"

"Fred ¿no te acuerdas? Todos ellos se fueron de vacaciones"

"Dime adonde, entonces. Quizás después de deshacernos del guardia, podamos buscarlos a ellos" Bonnie hizo rodar sus ojos hacia la ingenuidad del oso.

"Si mi mente no me falla. Recuerdo que todos ellos hicieron un viaje al paradisiaco y totalmente soleado…" la coneja le dijo en tono de anfitrión de programa de concurso, esmerándose más con eso viendo como la sonrisa del oso se agrandaba "… Partes y servicios, porque ahí es donde escondemos a los empleados que metemos en trajes" Freddy hizo su clásica risa, solo que un tono más melancólico obviamente escondiendo su desilusión. "Tu realmente debes amar tu sarcasmo…" Bonnie cerró unos de sus ojos y le saco la lengua al líder de la pandilla.

"¿Tu qué crees trasero-gordo?"

"Sabes bien que solo soy gordo en mi otra forma, pero aun asi es por tengo un endoesqueleto grande. Y ahora hablando de dar una cucharada de tu propia medicina, creo que sería un momento perfecto para eso…" un signo de interrogación imaginario salió disparado de la cabeza de la coneja. "¿Cucharada de medicina? ¿Momento perfecto? Y luego pregunta si a Chica se le zafo un tornillo" le respondió poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera.

"… de hecho me estoy refiriendo, a la cosa que amas más que a tu sarcasmo" La coneja sin retrasarse, agarro de los pelos al oso, lo arrastro pataleando fuera de la habitación ignorante de las miradas sorprendidas del grupo, saco un cuchillo ensangrentado de uno de sus bolsillos y lo acerco al ojo de su víctima hasta que el arma blanca hiciera contacto con algo. "Si lo dices, me asegurare de que tu hermano sea modelo noruego comparado contigo"

Freddy le saco la lengua "Viví contigo mucho tiempo para saber que nunca haces nada de lo que dices" Bonnie golpeo firmemente el ojo de Freddy abriéndole unas grietas "Ok, ok no contare de que estas obs…" La coneja lo agarró del cuello y lo aplasto contra el suelo "Cierra la puta boca" susurro antes de repetir el movimiento una y otra vez.

Volviendo nuestra atención a la cocina. Donde el humano fingía ser diplomático con los animatronicos y Foxy se agitaba violentamente porque su garfio ya estaba demasiado incrustado en la mesa. "C-como estaba diciendo, antes de presenciar de cómo lo iban a violar a Freddy. ¿Qué paso con Billy?" pregunto Mike entre sorbos de su taza de café.

"Bueno si mi tarjeta de memoria, parcialmente destruida por dos semanas de abusos de niños. No me falla…" las cejas del joven se posicionaron en forma de: _me estas jodiendo_.

 _AYER. 02:23 AM._

¿Qué tan lejos quedaba la casa del guardia?, ¿Y si el guardia no vive ahí?, ¿Podremos pasar otro día sin un lugar donde quedarse?, ¿Este traje me hace ver gordo?" estos pensamientos azotaban las mentes de ambos osos que después de las aparentes muertes de Puppet y Golden. Quedaron a cargo de la seguridad del grupo, ósea asegurar que cada uno esta saludable y feliz… solo había un problema con ello.

"Ok chicos, puede que varios de nuestros amigos hayan desaparecido en todas ese fuego, mi hermana por alguna razón se marchó a otro lado y nuestro único hogar ahora sea un montículo de cenizas. Pero por lo menos mi colección de globos está a salvo" exclamo un niño que a juzgar por su altura tendría 8 Años. Llevaba puesto una camisa a rayas roja y azul, con un poncho también azul que le llegaba hasta el pecho con la palabra **Balloon** estampada en la parte de atrás.

Después de un desesperado escape de esa tumba humeante, por suerte dándose cuenta que no tendrían lugar a donde ir, Golden Freddy allano en la oficina del gerente. No encontró mucho debido a que cuando cerraron el local, todos los empleados tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el lugar. Afortunadamente todo el mundo hizo la vista gorda a un archivo, que coincidentemente mostraba los datos de Mike Schmidt –incluyendo la dirección de su casa- . Desde que pusieron un pie fuera del restaurante, ambas pandillas se volvieron locas ya solo con decidir: en qué sentido va la calle.

Ahora mismo los chicos caminaban sin rumbo por una autopista atravesó de un largo y extenso bosque. La temperatura era Fría y la humedad alta por lo que los chicos no podían evitar sentir como eso afectaba sus engranajes y circuitos, agobiándolos más que nunca. Pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a ese problema original

Y ese problema era el auto-proclamado "animatronico favorito de todo el mundo" Balloon Boy.

El niño era literalmente insufrible, puede que nunca intentara nada para molestar a la gente, es más incluso le ofrece un globo de su colección a cada familia que entraba al restaurante aunque raramente alguien tomaría la ofrenda. Por ahora solo: los zorros, Puppet y su propia hermana han demostrado algo de cariño hacia él, pero aun asi ellos tampoco pueden evitar sentirse irritados y la cosa es que nadie sabe porque… quizás sea por su voz chillona… o que cuando te ofreces sus jodidos globos que te duran menos que la mierda y no los aceptas te persigue hasta el jodido fin del mundo para que aceptes esos jodidos globo… creo que ya entendí…

"Por favor debe de haber una camioneta de pedófilos o una motosierra por aquí cerca" murmuraba Toy Chica girando la mirada 360° grados. Foxy percatándose de su conversación comenzó a ver su garfio mientras se rascaba su barbilla.

"¿Tú crees que el guardia nos va aceptar One-sama?" le pregunto BonBon a su predecesora.

"No lo creo, podría tener cosas más importantes que hacer y menos si FuckBoy nos acompaña… y que no soy tu hermana" La coneja azul bajo la cabeza apenada. Entonces Toy Freddy concentrando la vista alcanzo a ver una parte de la autopista que le faltaba el barandal. El oso anaranjado tiro del hombro de Freddy y apuntando hacia la parte sin protección, Ambos oso sonrieron mientras los ojos de Freddy eran re-emplazados por unos puntitos blancos y Los de Toy Freddy se volvieron negros totalmente. Aprovechando que Billy comenzó a divagar y a hablar solo otra vez, los osos le susurraron su plan a todo el grupo, los cuales excepto Mangle y Chica aceptaron.

Viendo que ese trayecto del camino estaba unos metros, los chicos impacientes comenzaron a correr hacia allí forzando al niño a seguirlos.

"Chicos ¿A dónde van? Aun no les conté la historia completa de como conseguí mis globitos" Eso causo que el grupo aumentara el paso. Cuando BB llego a donde se habían detenido, se preguntaba que habían visto "¿Acaso vieron un monstruo o algo asi? Porque Billy no quiere monstruo" Toy Chica titilo su cabeza dándole la señal al zorro.

Foxy se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Balloon Boy y mirando hacia la oscuridad le dijo: "No, no Billy no hay monstruos mientras yo estoy cerca. Es porque nos pareció ver el… *se limpia la garganta*…Legendario globo multicolor" Aunque el pirata puso mucho esfuerzo en su voz convincente, todos los demás se tapaban la cara con la mano sabiendo que nisiquiera alguien como Billy se creería algo asi.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde eta? Quiero añadirlo a mi colección y refregárselo en su cara. Ella siempre tiene los globos más lindos, por eso la gente solo acepta sus globos" Billy no lo noto pero a sus espaldas se posicionaba el zorro carmesí, con una pose de jugador de futbol americano. "Chicos, no veo el arcoíris multicolor ¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Oh, no te preocupes quizás lo veas… ¡Cuando una rama perfore tu cabeza y todos tus circuitos estén hechos mierdaaaaa!" exclamo corriendo hacia el chico y pateándolo tan fuerte que lo mando volando. Casi todos veían con euforia como Billy gritaba de miedo mientras volaba a lo más profundo del bosque.

"Y recuerda Billy: I Believe i Can Fly~" canto Freddy agitando sus brazos como si fueran alas. Mientras Foxy pero cuando escucho un sonido chispeante que se originaba abajo suyo, bajo la mirada y lo que vio lo dejo shockeado "Hey Freddy ¿acaso sabes algo sobre cableado?" pregunto Foxy sin moverse.

"No mucho, pero algo ¿Por qué?" Foxy levanto su pierna para mostrar su pie el cual estaba mutilado y colgando de múltiples cables, Freddy inmediatamente saco de su bolsillo izquierdo una llave inglesa y creo que es hora de decirte que esta escena no es apta para menores de 1000 años.

 _DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE._

Cuando la zorra blanca termino su relato, Mike se estaba agarrando de su barriga sintiendo que su órganos iban a explotar de tanta risa, de hecho Foxy, Frederick y Toy Chica se tapaban la boca, dándoles gracia el grito que hizo cuando el niño tomo vuelo. El humano dio una última carcajada antes de resumir su investigación. "Es algo que yo habría hecho. Pero ya enserio cambiando de tema, tengo otra duda… ¿la última vez que los vi a ustedes los originales estaban todos destrozados y Bonnie era la prima de slenderman?"

Foxy que recién se había liberado de su atasco, apunto su liberado garfio hacia el ex-guardia y oscureciendo uno de sus ojos le dijo: "Es una historia muy graciosa. Resulta que ese mismo día íbamos a ser puesto de vuelta en servicio y quizás con un poco de suerte podríamos haber vuelto a ser el centro de atención… pero resulta que un hombre malo llamado Mikey decidió hundir el barco y denegarle lo chance a este viejo perro de mar, de reencontrarse con las sonrisas de los niños" eso ultimo lo dijo mientras una lagrima de aceite le escurría por su cara.

"Foxy creo que será mejor retirarnos" dijo Frederick, el zorro asintió con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Justo entonces la coneja que tenía manchas de líquido hidráulico en su ropa, entro en la habitación y notando el lamento de Foxy se acercó a la mesa y con fuerza apoyo sus manos sobre el mueble.

"¿Ahora qué hiciste?" pregunto la coneja mayor, mirando con rabia al joven.

"Yo no hice nada, fue el zorro ese que comenzó a llora- ¡¿Pero qué?!" el joven fue interrumpido por la coneja que lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto hasta que sus miradas estaban conectadas.

"Mira Mike, puede que mi familia sea imperfecta, pero aun asi es la única familia que tengo. Y a ti tampoco se te olvide que estas enfrentándote a unas máquinas" dijo amenazadoramente mientras transformaba una de sus manos en una puño, preparado para efectivamente desnucar al pobre Mike.

El joven cerro los ojos listo para escuchar el *CRACK* que acabaría con su vida… pero nunca llego… entonces de la nada sintió como la peli-morada lo soltó.

"C-creo que m-mejor no te asesino o-ósea ¿te imaginas la c-c-cantidad-ad de problemas que nos traerías? M-mira que esto lo hice por m-mi familia, no es como si hubiera sentido piedad por ti" Afirmo la coneja, curiosamente tan roja a mas no poder. "Bonnie ¿acaso el humo o la humedad no judío tus sistemas? Tu cara está bien roja" la coneja oyó sus palabras y simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando "C-Cállate"

Mike trataba de analizar toda lo que tenía sentido de lo que acaba de ocurrir. "De todas formas, no soy del tipo que recibe insultos y no hace nada"

Entonces las chicas rodearon al estupefacto guardia y cruzándose de brazo la coneja azul fue la primera en hablar "También ¿podrías dejar de llamarnos con el prefijo _Toy_? se está poniendo tedioso _"_

"¿Y cómo las llamo Bonnie2, Chica2?.."

La coneja rio sarcásticamente mientras sus pupilas se encogían "Muy buena pero, no. Yo me llamo BonBon, la porrista esta se llama Tochi y el mayordomo anaranjado se llama Frederick"

Mike simplemente levanto un pulgar, aparentando aprobación aunque no podría importarle menos

"Y Mike… ¿Por qué eres tan agresivo con nosotros?"

"No es nada personal, aparte del hecho que ustedes quisieron matarme es debido a que… cosas que pasaron"

"¿Y qué cosas pasaron?"

"Mira, no quiero seguir ofendiéndoles. Pero ustedes en cualquier momentos podría matarme asi que no importa mucho ahora mismo" y con eso el joven se levantó de su silla y se marchó hacia el living. Ya en la habitación, el joven si arrojo asi mismo sobre el sofá y recogió el control remoto que estaba escondido entre los cojines.

Y justo cuando iba a encender el televisor, su teléfono empezó a sonar su ring-toné. Mike gruño de frustración antes de revisar quien lo estaba llamando. "Doll" era el nombre del contacto y levantándose a sí mismo el ánimo, deslizo el botón verde.

"Holis cariño… no, no pasa nada… ¿Qué?... ¿te olvidaste una constancia?... ¿Qué la vaya a buscar por ti?... ¿es híper urgente?... no, está bien ya voy para allá…" Mike francamente no sabía qué hacer. Solo ha tenido como unos momentos para socializar con los animatronicos los cuales no sido muy progresivos y ¿ahora tenía que dejarlos solos? En definitiva todo apuntaba a que hoy Mike dormiría en la calle.

Aun asi esa tal "Doll" era su novia y considerando los gustos de Mike, de no ser por ella ahora mismo estaría solo y deprimido. Asi que pensando en hacer ese encargo lo más rápido posible, se puso una sudadera negra, recogió su billetera junto con un llavero y comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta…

Pero cuando estaba girando el picaporte…

"Mike…" cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con la adorable y muy rubia: Chica que aparentemente estaba confundida con el extraño comportamiento del joven adulto. "… ¿a dónde vas?" esa voz inocentona de la gallina era igual de causa diabetes que la de Mangle.

"Voy a hacerle un encargo a una… amiga…" habría sido mejor responderle; con novia debido a que lo consideraban extra virgen. Pero como en cualquier momento podrían asesinarlo, entonces mejor no hacer las cosas más difíciles para todos.

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo no vas a estar?"

"Por como unos cuantos minutos… y Chica pensándolo mejor, si cuidaras del grupo mientras no estoy me harías un gran favor" La gallina asintió con la cabeza y le guiño el ojo en forma de aprobación, automáticamente aumentándole el nivel de azúcar en sangre a Mike.

Sin más tiempo que perder Mike, guardo sus cosas en sus bolsillos abrió la puerta y se fue de la casa. Entonces Chica se paró frente a la ventana viendo como su casero se alejaba más y más de la vivienda…

"Cumpliré tu ordenes… Mike… senpai…"

O **K, chicos espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por el retraso. Es que ha sido un tiempo difícil para mi familia por ese incidente, pero si quieren escribo y subo el siguiente capitulo en una semana para compensar. De todas formas hay un balde lleno de piedras volcánicas si quieres arrojármelas.**

 **Por cierto. Con lo del fandom relájense, aún tenemos la posible película asi que los días del fin definitivo de Fnaf aún están lejanos.**

 **Y una cosa más…**

 ***se va y trae: cientos de toneladas de barreras de titanio, millones de crucifijos y una infinidad de baterías… y muchos pañales por asi acaso…* Creo que esto será suficiente para sobrevivir al Halloween que nos trae Scott-senpai. ¿Yo? Yo me voy a vivir a un iglú fortificado con conexión Wi-fi, no se lo digan a nadie pero llevo a escondidas al resto de los animatronicos que aún no han sido "Nightmare-ificados" en la cajuela del auto.**

 **BUENO GENTE, AQUÍ WHIRLEX13 PREPARANDOSE PARA HALLOWEEN LES DIGO: ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
